1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein was made in the performance of work under a NASA contract, and is subject to the provisions of Public Law 96-517 (35 USC 202) in which the contractor has elected not to retain title.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a compliant motion control system for controlling a robot to perform specific tasks defined in terms of many simultaneous behaviors to be exhibited by the robot in different spaces in response to multiple inputs.
3. Background Art
The invention and its background will be described with reference to the following publications: